


Necessary Evil

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [88]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee, Ski and Pat go to flight school<br/>I'm playing fast and loose with Ski and Pat's rank -- I can't remember if they were ever given one in the show.</p><p>prompt: school</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessary Evil

Lee ignored the looks he received when he walked into the classroom at Pensacola. He was a full Commander in with a bunch of Ensigns and Lt Junior Grades. Of course the fact Kowalski and Patterson were with him also caused a stir. The junior officers didn't believe the two petty officers belonged in an 'officer' flight school no matter where they came form. 

Anticipating possible problems, they hadn't wanted to come but the Navy insisted they attend an abbreviated flight training to get the basics in order to be qualified to pilot Harry's new toy -- the flying sub.


End file.
